Mirrors
by hansenlinlin
Summary: He wouldn't look in the mirrors anymore. Sphintus had noticed his friend's odd behavior; how he'd cover up the mirrors in his room and the strange cuts which had started to appear on his hands. Sphintus had, of course, healed his friend's cuts, but when he asked about them, the blonde had just been silent and looked away. Rated M for selfharming and slightly sexual interactions
1. Chapter 1

Woah, my first fanfic O_o? Please enjoy this story, expect about 3-5 chapters xD

* * *

He wouldn't look in the mirrors anymore. Sphintus had noticed his friend's odd behavior; how he'd cover up the mirrors in his room and the strange cuts which had started to appear on his hands. Sphintus had, of course, healed his friend's cuts, but when he asked about them, the blonde had just been silent and looked away. Sphintus was worried about Titus, but since the Magi wouldn't talk, he wouldn't force him to, that is, until one day.

It hurt him; that Titus wouldn't tell him what was going on. During one of their routine checkups, he took the blonde's hands in his and looked him in the eyes:

"Why won't you tell me what's bothering you? I want to help." The blonde averted his eyes, which only agitated the white haired boy: "Titus!?" he snapped, but when he saw the small jump the other teen made and the guilty expression on his face, he felt bad. He took a deep breath:

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you." The blonde looked back at him, shook his head:

"No, it's okay." He said and flopped back on his bed, his long, blonde hair spread out around his head like a crown or a lion mane. Moreover, with the sunlight coming in through the window, it looked almost like a sun itself. Sphintus' own, personal sun. He leaned in over the blonde boy and smiled:

"You look like a sun, y'know?" he chuckled a little, and Titus' cheeks turned a deep pink. His smooth and soft lips plumbed up into a pout. Sphintus found the sight adorable:

"What?" he chuckled and ran his fingers through blonde locks of hair:

"You say such weird things, Sphin-Dumb!" Titus said, his cheeks were bright red and Sphintus couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his friend's tomato red face. The laugh seemed to be contagious, because soon Titus was laughing as well.

Sphintus smiled. The blonde's mood seemed to improve. The silver haired teen ran his fingers through the near golden locks:

"You know I care about you, right?" he asked, looking at the blonde boy. Titus nodded. However, he couldn't bring himself to look Sphintus in the eyes. Sphintus sighed and placed his hands on each side of Titus's soft cheeks:

"Look at me, Titus!" he demanded, but his voice was gentle. He didn't want to push Titus into a corner, but the blonde needed to understand that Sphintus cared about him. The blonde nearly forced himself to meet the green eyes of the silver haired boy on top of him.

Sphintus loved Titus' marine eyes. They reminded him of the sea. The sea they saw together on their way back to Reim. Sphintus had found Titus' curious eyes almost hypnotizing back then, but now they were mesmerizing him. He could barely hear Titus' confused questions and just stared into his friend's eyes:

"Hey!? Sphintus? Can you hear me?" The blonde ask, breaking the spell he had cast on the other boy without realizing it:

"Sorry, Titus, I zoned out." He said, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed. The blonde laughed and reached out his pale, thin arms:

"You're forgiven." he said as a smile spread across his face. He wrapped his arms around Sphintus' neck, hugging him close:

"Thank you, for caring. It means a lot to me." He said and Sphintus wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him close against his chest:

"Of course I care!" he whispered just loud enough for the blonde to hear. He was fully aware of what bothered the blonde. It was obvious. The mirrors, the cuts on his hands. Not to mention the sudden mood changes and the shyness around anyone other than Marga and Sphintus himself. He knew all too well, why Titus was behaving like this, but what could he do? He felt so helpless, again. Why could he never help Titus when he needed him?

Again,

And again,

And again,

And again,

Why was he again of no use to the Magi beneath him?

Sphintus was torn out of his thoughts when Titus' feminine hands cups Sphintus' face and a pair of beautiful, marine-blue eyes:

"Sphin-dumb? Titus to Sphin-dumb? Can you hear me?" the blonde said, but he couldn't help but smile as Sphintus' tanned cheeks turned a dark red. It's been a while since they have been this close. Sphintus stared at the blonde's face. He was beautiful!

As Sphintus thinks back to before they became friends:  
When Aladdin had groped Titus' chest when the later had asked for the two of them to become friends. When Aladdin had pointed out Titus' big butt and light voice Sphintus had laughed so hard and called him a _fatass:_

"Sphintus!?" Titus' voice sounded again. He was starting to get annoyed with Sphintus; the pout on his plumbed, light pink and smooth lips was proof of this. Sphintus couldn't help but chuckle and poke Titus' puffy cheeks:

"Sorry, I spaced out!" he responded, smiling at the Magi in front of him. His poking turned into caressing and he slowly leaned closer to the blonde; diminishing the space between their lips. Titus closed his eyes, awaiting their lips collision.

However, yet another kiss was lost in the endless sea of possibilities and what could-have-been.

Because when their lips were no more than a few millimeters apart the door is opened and the sound of small feet running across the stone floor could be heard. Sphintus didn't have to look to see who it was, but he didn't have the time to either. Because before he had finished the thought, he was interrupted by a small and light voice exclaiming the name of the blonde he was just about to kiss:

"Big brother Titus!" Marga's voice sounded and her small figure jumped into Titus' arms. He caught her easily and smiled a big smile, a real smile:

"Marga!?" he nearly laughed. Sphintus smiled, he was happy to see Titus genuinely happy. It seemed like this was a more and more rare sight.

Sphintus' smile faded. He was, as always, worried about the blonde magi. Titus and Marga were both completely engaged in the other's company to notice the silver haired boy's worried expression as he watched the blonde boy:

"Hey Titus?" he said, Titus looked at him, curious like always, Sphintus leaned in close, covered the eyes of the young girl in Titus' lap with one hand and placed the other on the Magi's cheek, this time he'd kiss him!

This time!

This time would be different.

…

It was. Their lips collided. Titus' lips were just as soft as Sphintus remembered them. Just as warm, and just as perfect. No matter what others says, no matter what Titus thinks, he'd always be perfect in Sphintus' eyes.

Always...

* * *

Please tell me what you think of my work?


	2. Chapter 2

I't been a while... I'm sorry T3T I finally finished chapter 2 though! \\(^0^)/

* * *

Sphintus sighs; it was the third night in a row that Titus had come to his bedroom, standing in the doorway:

"Sphintus? Are you awake?" the blonde teen asks in a low voice. The hall behind him is lit, and Sphintus is watching his silhouette. Titus is clutching his pillow close to his chest, as if his life depends on it.  
Sphintus gives him a small grunt. He lets go of his own pillow and pushes himself up into a sitting position:

"Nightmare? Or are you just lonely without me?" he asks, rubbing his eyes, he is only joking with his second question, Titus knows this, he even smiles a little:

"Can we talk? Please?" the blonde boy asks, hoping the silver haired boy hasn't had enough of him interrupting his sleep.  
Sphintus shrugs; he wants to help Titus, even if he had to sacrifice his own health for it:

"Alright!" he exclaims and pats his hand on the bed: "Come here?" he smiles and Titus nods. However, no more than four steps in Titus freezes up:

"What's wrong?" Sphintus asks his friend. The past two nights Titus had been dragging him off to his room where they had been talking about all the 'amazing' things Titus had seen, which amounted to pretty much everyday things for the healer, but he didn't mind. He loved to see Titus so excited about something, even if it's just trivial things.

Titus doesn't answer him, he's just standing there, four steps inside Sphintus' room, trembling. As if he's experiencing a cold breeze only he could feel.  
Sphintus looks in Titus' eyes, they aren't focused on him, but rather something on the left of him, or right for Sphintus. He turns his head and he understands at once. He gets off the bed and walks to Titus. He makes sure to block the blonde teen's vision. The tanned boy wraps an arm around his friend and walks him back out into the hall.  
Before closing the door, he looks back at the large mirror hanging on his wall. He hadn't covered it up.

"It's okay now!" he comforts Titus as he sits him down on the huge bed in Titus' room. Sphintus has lit all the candles in the room upon entry, but the room's size makes it impossible to light it up completely. It's fancy though, the room. Much more fancy than his own. The creamy white walls reaching up so high that Sphintus could use the room for flying practice, if he wanted. The light brown stone tiles arranged in a beautiful pattern on the floor. Sphintus had often caught himself studying them while Marga and Titus had been playing. The huge window, which took up most of the wall to the left of the bed. The night sky is currently in full view through it.

Titus is still trembling, starring at his hands now. Sphintus places his own hands on Titus' shoulders. This seems to calm him a little:

* * *

"It's alright! I'm here for you, you're not alone." He says in a soothing voice and leans in, kissing Titus' head.

After a few seconds with his lips pressed against the head of the other boy, he pulls back. Titus looks up from his hands and into Sphintus' face, his marine eyes meeting the tanned boy's green, exotic eyes.

"I'm sorry…" the blonde Magi mumbles weakly, he reaches out his thin arms and wraps them around the tanned boy's neck, pulling him into a close embrace. Sphintus wraps an arm around the blonde boy's back and another around his waist, holding him close like this until the Magi feels it's time to pull out of their hug.

Titus lays down on his bed and looks up at his friend. Sphintus stands over him smiles lovingly at him:

"Want me to stay and sleep in here with you?" he asks, caressing his cheek. The blonde male nods:

"Would you want to share the bed or sleep on a sheet next to me?" the Magi asks, placing his own hand on top of the Sphintus':

"A sheet would be best!" Sphintus answers and a grin spreads across his exotic face: "The servants will just get mad!" he continues and chuckles.

Titus laughs, Sphintus was right, they would. The blonde high priest's eyes meets Sphintus' and they both become silent for a few minutes before Sphintus moving on to the bed and on top of Titus, continuously caressing his lover's cheek:

"I love you." He finds himself telling the Magi underneath him. His cheeks turns red and before Sphintus has time to react, the blonde sits up and presses his soft and pink lips against his own. He was caught off guard, but that doesn't mean he's just going to give in to the beautiful, blonde boy's advances. Quickly he places both hands on Titus' shoulders and pushes him down on the bed, but not parting their lips even once. He moves his hands to Titus' wrists and keeps him pinned down. He knows that if anyone were to walk in on them now, he'd be in trouble. He can't make himself care right now though. Titus was making adorable sounds beneath him, having given into Sphintus' dominating nature.

Sphintus notices that he's running low on oxygen and reluctantly he breaks their kiss. He pants heavily as he adores the Magi's flustered face. He moves his hands from the blonde teen's wrists to his small hands. Linking their fingers. Titus is panting as well, his face is a deep red and Sphintus can't make himself look away:

"I love you too." Titus utters between breaths and Sphintus smiles happily at him, lowering his guard again, and Titus sees it. He pushes Sphintus over onto his back and sits on his lower abdomen. Sphintus doesn't mind, Titus barely weighs anything anyways:

"I don't care about what the servants think! You're sleeping on the bed with me!" Titus demands stubbornly and Sphintus can feel his cheeks heat up. All he can do is nod. Sphintus has noticed that he secretly loves seeing Titus like this. In control, just like he was when they met.

"Alright." He nods and smiles at his blonde lover: "If you kiss me, that is." He can't help but smirk at the cute Magi on top of him. Titus doesn't have to think twice about it. Quickly he leans in and presses his lips against Sphintus'. Eyes closed and the long blonde hair all around them. Sphintus closes his eyes slowly, loving the feeling of Titus, _his Titus_, on top of him like this.

His cheeks suddenly heat up as he feels the blonde Magi's small hands on his chest, gently caressing his tanned skin. Sphintus is fully aware that Titus is doing it absentmindedly though. He's lovingly returning the gesture of love, moving his own lips against Titus'. They eventually have to breathe and so, they reluctantly part their lips. Titus lays down his pretty head on Sphintus' chest, relaxing. Sphintus lifts his hand and runs his long, slim fingers though the soft, blonde locks. He wishes they could stay like this forever, just the two of them. But he is well aware they will not get to. Both because of the assured war ahead of them, but also because Titus is far to curious to stay here with him. Rather, the blonde would want to see the world with him. Sphintus smiles for himself; _that doesn't sound so bad_ he thinks for himself. Titus is asleep when Sphintus checks up on him again. Sphintus smiles for himself. Today was a good day. He managed to kiss Titus not just once, but a whole three times. _Today was a good day indeed_ he smiles and drifts off into sleep.

* * *

Sphintus knows he is lucky that is had been Marga who had come in this morning to wake them. Had it been one of the servants, or even worse, captain Muu Alexius, they would have been in trouble. Currently he is watching Marga brush Titus' long, blonde hair as the latter is rubbing sleep from his beautiful, marine blue eyes. Sphintus can't look away from his new, small family. he chuckles at the thought of Titus as a mother, but slowly the realization that this is not something he should bring up around Titus creeps up on him and he sighs.

Neither Titus nor Marga notice Sphintus' sudden change in mood. Both are too wrapped up in talking about what the two of them want to do today:

"We should go look for cats!" the little girl exclaims. Titus laughs softly, despite Marga's usually calm and mature persona she's still only 6 years old:

"Alright!" he says and smiles at her. His smile melts Sphintus, as he watches them. He reaches out and places a hand on the blonde oracle's head:

"Don't forget you have a check-up today! I can't have you get sick, now can I?" he says and Titus grins at him:

"What? Are you jealous and want me for yourself?" he laughs, joking. Marga giggles as well and even utters a small comment about greed being a sin. Sphintus can feel his cheeks heat up and he feels embarrassed. Why was he so easy to read?

* * *

Marga eventually leaves the room so Sphintus could give Titus his medical check-up. Titus pulls down the straps of his tunic and reveals his feminine body to Sphintus. The feminine features aren't so weird, Titus is a clone of the former high priestess, Lady Scheherazade. A 268 years old magician, the 'immortal' Magi. That title turned out not to be so fitting in the end, since she passed away during the war in Magnostadt. _Titus had passed as well._ When Sphintus remembers how he had found Titus' skeleton in what used to be 5th Level Authorization District he tightens his grip on Titus' small hands. _If only he had kept his mouth shut!_

Titus notices his friend's inner turmoil and gently kisses the top of his head. He knows he scarred Sphintus for life:

"Look at it this way?" he starts, trying to catch his silver haired friend's attention, "Had it not happened, I wouldn't be here with you now!" he says, smiling brightly at Sphintus.

Sphintus knows Titus is right, but just like Titus and his irrational fear of his own reflection and his self-loathing for not matching up to Scheherazade's leadership abilities. It was something he couldn't just let go.

"You may be right! But I could say the same right back at you!" he says and places his hand on the blonde Magi's chest. His other hand is holding his wand as he heals his friend's body.

Titus frowns at him, but Sphintus knows he's not mad. They stay silent for a few minutes before Titus speaks up:

"You already know what's bothering me, don't you?" he said, looking up at the celling far above them. Sphintus nods and looks up at him:

"Lay down." He says quietly and Titus complies. Having gotten used to the procedures at this point. Laying on his stomach, letting Sphintus place a hand on his back, healing him. Titus is quiet again, but after a while he speaks up again:

"Why is it you refuse that I just take the whole tunic off?" he asks absentmindedly. Sphintus doesn't answer him right away. And when he finally does, it's with a question of his own.

"I take it you don't know much about other cultures?" he chuckles and continues, "In Heliohapt you keep your bellybuttons hidden in the same way women here in Reim hide their breasts, just it's the whole country hiding them. You understand?" Titus slowly nods:

"So you hide it because it's indecent to you?" he asks, just to clear things up. Sphintus nods and smiles.

"Exactly!" he says and finishes their routine check-up, "Did you sleep well?"

Titus nods and sits up. Pulling up the straps of his tunic and looks at his best friend.

"How about you?" Titus tilts his head to the side. Sphintus nods and smiles, leans in close to Titus' face.

"Very~" he says, dragging out the vowel. The space between them diminishes and their lips collide. Titus' lips meet his and they slowly wrap their arms around the other. Both wishing time could just stop right this instance.

But that is not an option.

5


End file.
